What if
by Malph
Summary: This is my first story, so be gentle with your critisism. This story takes place in an alternate storyline where ADAM shows up. It helps to play MGS3 before reading this. *Spoilers from MGS3*
1. Meeting ADAM

Alternate Story 1

By: Malph

What if "ADAM" showed up to meet Snake?

Warning: There is bad language and probably other things later. Not recomended for people under 17 years old.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say otherwise, I don't own anything about MGS (besides copies of the games). This is only a fictional story about a fictional story. Any similarities to actual names or events depicted are purely coincidental.

Chapter 1: Meeting ADAM

Snake entered the place where Sololov was being held a week ago. Upon entering he went to the room where Sokolov was.

"Nothing. Where the hell is he?" He said as he walked back outside. As he stepped out into the open he saw a shrouded figure.

"Who are the the Patriots?" he asked

"La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo." said the person. "So you're the agent?"

"And you are?" asked Snake

"You don't recognize me?" Said ADAM stepping foreward

"You!" exclaimed Snake pulling his knife

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you" said Ocelot, "Although after our last meeting I should. Now come inside and I'll fulfill my mission."

They went inside and sat down. Snake lit his cigar.

"What's your code name?" asked Ocelot

"Snake" he said, "I see you took me up on my advice" he said looking at Ocelot's new toy.

"Yeah, but what I'm giving you isn't quite as nice" he said as he pulled out a gun.

".45, huh. Incredible..." Snake exclaimed as he stomped out his cigar, "The feeding ramp is polished to a mirror sheen. The slide's been reinforced. And the interlock with the frame is tightened for added precision. The sight system is original, too. The thumb safety is extended to make it easier on the finger. A long-type trigger with non-slip grooves. A ring hammer... The base of the trigger guard's been filed down for a higher grip. And not only that, nearly every part of this gun has been expertly crafted and customized. Where'd you get something like this?"

"It was in a western munitions armory. Here, take these too." he said as he pulled out another gun and an outfit, "I guess this Mk 22 is yours. And the outfit is to help you get into Granin's Reseach Facility where they're keeping Sokolov."

As Ocelot was talking Snake started carving out the M1911's handle.

"What're you doing?" asked Ocelot

"Carving out the handle so I can use a knife with the gun"

"That's kinda odd"

"You never know when you'll need a knife"

"Whatever. I think we should get going."

Snake's radio started ringing (?).

"Hang on" he said as he answered his radio

Para-medic:"You should get some rest. The swamp up ahead is hard to cross during the day. At night it would probably become impassible"

Sigint: "Plus, I don't know if you can trust this guy. He may still have a grudge from last time"

Snake: "He is the guy who's here to help me. And he hasn't made a move yet. Plus, I think I can take him

if he does attack."

Zero: "Snake's right. If this Ocelot fellow really wanted to kill him he probably would've tried earlier."

Conversation ended

Snake turned to Ocelot and nodded.

"Oh, while you were talking to those guys I found these." He said as he handed Snake a cardboard box with Thermal Goggles, an AK-47, a Mine detector, and Zombie face paint. "These may prove useful."

They headed out the door and opened the gate to the swamp.

"I heard this swamp is pretty hard to cross during the day and nearly impossible at night." said Snake

"That's only if you don't know about this" Ocelot said as he pushed some small trees aside revealing a path

They headed up the path for a bit, but then they heard a strange sound.

"An engine?" Snake asked

"Duck into the brush" whispered Ocelot

Snake complied and they both ducked down as far as they could. A motorcycle suddenly ripped up the path, hit the end, quickly spun sideways, and moved toward the meeting place.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Snake

"We have bikes at Grozny Grad, but that person doesn't look familiar. And no one would be able to sneak into Grozny Grad" Ocelot said

Snake grunted

"You've got help though" said Ocelot, "Now let's go"

They followed the trail and ended up at the crevice. (On the side Ocelot is on when you fight him) The sun was just poking up over the horizon.

"Shit!" said Ocelot, "I need to get back!"

"Hmm?"

"Ok, climb down the ladder over there and you'll end up in a cave. Go through the cave and you'll end up in a waterway. Follow that through and you'll get to a warehouse. Go up the stairs and out the door at the very top to reach a forest. Graniny Gorki is just beyond that." Ocelot started walking off before he turned around and gave Snake a new outfit and a piece of wood. "The wood is a torch soaked in turpintine, the outfit is camo to help you blend in with the water." And with that he sprinted off.

Snake just stood there, confused.

End of Chapter

Before the next chapter I'd like to explain some things.

1. The hidden trail is my theory of how everyone besides Snake got past the many hazards of the area. This came about when I wondered how EVA got her bike through the swamp, electric fence area, and crevice and how the Boss did the same with her horse.

2. I decided to add Tanya (EVA) to this so I wouldn't have to change the whole plot beyond having Ocelot helping Snake instead of her. Her role may get bigger later on, depending on how I think things should.


	2. After the Cave

Chapter 2: After the Cave

Chapter 2: After the Cave

We join our hero exiting the cave. In the interest of not leaving the readers who haven't played MGS3 I'll summarize the events of the cave.

Snake entered the cave using the conveniently placed ladder. Inside he used the torch Ocelot gave him. He navigated the dark tunnels and found Night Vision Goggles and a shotgun.

He soon found himself in an underground lake with a few islands in it. As he surveyed the area he heard a humming. He looked up and saw a cloud of hornets. He dove into the water and swam for the closest island. The cloud gathered in the middle of the large central island, and then they flew outward revealing a large man in a hornet striped vest and a balaclava.

"I've caught you at last. We are the sons of The Boss. I am The Pain. I will guide you to a world of anguish beyond your imagination. Let's get started!" the man said.

Snake fought The Pain and finally beat him (with only a few stings). On the island was a yellow thing. Snake climbed onto the island and found that it was The Pain's vest, which made it so bees wouldn't attack him.

Snake left the lake through a different passage and reached a passage with high walls. A weird flying platform flew overhead.

"What the?" he asked

He continued on until he reached a canal. He changed into the water camo and went to move, but was stopped by a call from Sigint.

Sigint: You're not wearing facepaint?

Snake: I don't have any paints that blend with water.

Sigint: I gave you that Brown facepaint for a reason.

Snake: This won't blend in at all. What would be the point?

Sigint: It let's you hold your breath forever.

Snake: What?

Sigint: You can stay underwater as long as you want.

Snake: How?

Sigint: Well, it works by… umm, don't you have a mission to do?

Snake: …

Conversation over

Snake put on the brown paint, took a deep breath, and dove in. After a few moments he realized that he didn't feel like he needed to breath.

"Whoa, Sigint was right"

He practically crawled across the bottom so as to avoid the searchlights of the hovercrafts. He swam down a side path before going straight. The side path lead to an area with two guards. He took them out and entered a room with an SVD sniper rifle inside. He went back to the canal and swam the other way.

He moved foreword and pulled out his binoculars to see what was going on across the water.

He saw Sokolov being hassled by guards. Volgin and a woman showed up, followed closely by Ocelot. Another man came walking out and confronted Sokolov. He pulled out a pistol and threatened Sokolov. Before he could shoot The Boss ran up and disassembled the gun. The man walked off, Ocelot looked over toward Snake then followed. A door opened and a wheelchair came rolling out. A skinny man suddenly appeared and ran across the water, just 20 feet from Snake.

Suddenly it started raining and Volgin dragged the woman inside. Snake zoomed in on The Boss and saw a ghost floating behind her, the same as earlier on the bridge and at the beginning of the mission. The Boss went in and some guards came out to wheel the old guy inside. Snake put his binoculars away and felt the sniper rifle in there. The thought to shoot the geezer crossed his mind, but he dismissed it realizing it would send him into alert mode.

We now will fast forward past the tedium of Snake's trek to Granin's Facility. But that'll have to wait until the next chapter.


End file.
